Together At Last
by dreamingprincess
Summary: Smallville High graduation stirs up tension between Clark and Lana, but in the end, Clark reveals his secret to Lana (Clana story).


Smallville- Together At Last  
  
Summary: Smallville High graduation stirs up tension between Clark and Lana, but in the end, Clark tells his secret to Lana (Clana story).  
  
At this point, they are at the end of their senior year. Clark and Lana are still good friends, although they both want more than that. Chloe and Pete and still friends with them, with only Pete still knowing Clark's big secret.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Fanfiction, so please review and tell me how it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Smallville. I just enjoy picturing what should happen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
"Hey Lana!" Clark shouted across the hall.  
  
"Hi Clark!" Lana said. "You can't believe what I just received in the mail. A college acceptance letter to the University of Metropolis."  
  
"That's great," he said, trying to smile. He was going to go to a college in Metropolis, but a different one close by.  
  
"I know, we won't be going to the same college, but still." Lana said hesitantly. Throughout their history together, she still loved Clark, and she knew he loved her too, both wanting to be together, but for some reason, Clark kept hesitating it.  
  
"No. uh. it's fine, I mean, we can still hang out and everything. We'll still be friends, " she replied.  
  
"Yo Clark, Lana" Pete said, joining them. "Whatcha guys talking about?"  
  
"I just got accepted into the University of Metropolis," Lana said.  
  
"Wow. congratulations!" Pete said. "Oh. I know now. Clark is all sad that you won't go to college together. Don't worry Clark, I'll take good care of Lana for you. Pete and Lana started laughing together, Clark sort of quiet when Pete recited his feelings out loud. Just then, the bell rang.  
  
"Catch you guys later," she said, starting her way down the hall.  
  
"Yeah," Pete and Clark said. Now it was only the two of them both going to their next class together.  
  
"Pete. you know I was thinking about telling Lana... the truth about everything, but I don't know how." Clark started.  
  
"Wow. I support you on it, but what about your parents? What will they think?" Pete said.  
  
"At this point, I can't stand it anymore. Whenever I'm alone with Lana, there's all this tension still, like I have something I haven't been telling her, which it true. but I still think I want to. I sort of think she might want to have us still," Clark responded a little hesitantly.  
  
"You sort of think? Try absolutely think. Look at the way she's always staring at you. You really broke her heart when you left that summer, coming back wanting to end whatever you two started. I'll help you if you want. I mean, I think you two look great together. The only thing stopping you is your secret, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's mostly it, but don't you think I've hurt her too much?"  
  
"Yes, you've hurt her, but look at all the times you saved her life. You were the one who has always been there for her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
After school, Clark headed back to the farm. After his hellos to his parents, he went straight up to his room. He was going to be graduating high school in two days, but he still had tons on his mind, mainly Lana, which wasn't unusual. Should I tell her about him at her place tonight, tomorrow, when? How? Will she freak out? What if she thinks I'm a total freak, which is true, though, considering the facts? No, I have to tell her. she deserves the truth. Confused, he left and ran to Lana's. After about a second, he was knocking on her door.  
  
"Hi Lana," Clark said. Tell her. It's now or never.  
  
"Hey Clark," Lana said a little hesitantly.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I was just studying. Do you want to come in?"  
  
"Sure." As Clark walked inside, he noticed Mike there. Mike was in a few of Clark's classes, not knowing if anything was going on between him and Lana. "Did I come at a bad time, or." He's ruining my chance. Finally when I get the nerve to go up and tell Lana, he has to be there. But I don't even think I could have told her without him.  
  
"No, we were just studying for my Calculus final. I don't understand a lot of it, and it counts as 50% of my grade."  
  
"Oh. um. I think I'll come back later so I don't disturb you two," Clark said, rushing to get out the door before Lana could say anything. You blew it, you idiot. Even if Mike wasn't there, I probably couldn't anyways. Afterwards, Clark headed to Pete's.  
  
"You didn't tell Lana yet, did you?" came the first words Pete said as he saw Clark's running blur approach him.  
  
"I couldn't. Mike was there, studying with her," Clark said sadly. "Studying. do you really think he was there to 'study'?"  
  
"Probably. Come on man, you know she still gots the hots for you. Don't trip. Tell her tonight."  
  
"I don't know. Now I'm starting to think I shouldn't."  
  
"Talk to her about it. Lana keeps saying how you should 'open up' to her."  
  
"Really? So what else does she say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
Clark got up, planning on telling Lana this afternoon. After school, he headed to Lana's house. He knocked a few times before realizing she was working at the Talon today. He couldn't tell her there, too many people watching. Though he wasn't going to tell Lana yet, he still headed over to the Talon.  
  
"Hey Lana!"  
  
"Hi Clark."  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
"Sort of. For some reason, there's a bunch of demanding people today and three employees took the day off, leaving me to do all of this."  
  
"Too bad. Would you like me to help you?"  
  
"Please. Thanks Clark." It was so busy they barely got a chance to speak to each other. Once the crowd died down, they got a chance to talk about graduation.  
  
"Excited about graduation Clark?"  
  
"Of course, but I'll miss you when we're both in college.  
  
"We could hang out all the time."  
  
"Sure. But still-" Just then, another customer came in, wanting a coffee. Afterwards, more people cam in again.  
  
"I guess I should better leave. See you tomorrow Lana."  
  
"Bye Clark."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
After dinner that night, Clark walked up the stairs of the farmhouse. He looked through his telescope, curious to see what Lana was doing in her room. She wasn't there, probably closing up at the Talon. He looked at the street, seeing someone walk toward the farm. Probably no one. Then he looked up at the sky, wondering why he had to be the person he is. Frustrated and confused, he sat down on a stack of hay.  
  
"Yo Clark!" Pete shouted as he ran up the stairs a few minutes later. He walked over to Clark. "So whatcha up to right now? Didn't tell yet, huh?"  
  
"Nope, she was too busy." Clark replied.  
  
"For the last how many years?" Pete said as a come back, laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Do you know how hard it'll be to tell her that I'm different? It's not fair."  
  
"She'll like you better, probably say 'yes' for you to take her back."  
  
"But still."  
  
"No buts here, aight man? Tell her the next chance you can. It's not that hard. You've always been there for her. And you've used your abilities for good reasons. Like with your 10,000 mph running, you're always there when she's in trouble. And how nothing hurts you. A speeding bullet comes at you and nothing happens to you."  
  
"Still. she'll think I'm a freak and hate me even more-"  
  
"I don't hate you Clark," a familiar voice came from down below behind them.  
  
"Lana," Clark and Pete said in unison.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Clark asked.  
  
"Do I need a reason to come over here?" Lana asked.  
  
"No, I just meant how long were you here?"  
  
"Um, I saw Pete come in so I followed him."  
"You heard everything?"  
  
"How come you've never told me before?"  
  
"I tri-"  
  
"I think I'ma go now. Later Clark, Lana." Pete said, interrupting Clark. After he left, Clark continued on.  
  
"I was afraid you'd hate me. See, um, I'm not exactly from around here."  
  
"Well you were adopted."  
  
"I don't mean that. I mean here, Earth."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The day of the meteor shower in Smallville was when I arrived on Earth. I know, I feel terrible about it, how your parents were affected. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have come if I knew the kind of destruction I caused." Afterwards, it was silent between the two of them for about 10 minutes.  
  
"Wow. I had no idea."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No. actually a little. How come you've never told me about this before? I see Pete knows all about your secrets. Is this another one of your trust issues?"  
  
"If I didn't tell him, I would probably be studied by scientists and taken away from everyone. Pete found my spaceship and wanted to show everyone so I had to tell him. Even though my parents didn't want me to tell anyone, they didn't want me to be taken away."  
  
"So how are they gonna feel when they find out I know?"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Actually, this is the reason I stopped us. I was afraid that I'd hurt you more if we were still together. It's kinda funny though because it turned out the other way around."  
  
"So this is why, because of your big secret. How can you hurt me if you're always there to save me?"  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that this is what I always wanted." Clark grabbed her hands as they were sitting on a bench. He laughed. "Take me back?"  
  
"You think it's really gonna be that easy, spitting out the truth and expecting me to say yes?"  
  
"Uhh. is that a yes or no?"  
  
"Haha. Always a yes. Now tell me exactly what my knight in shining armor can do? Hehe."  
  
"Besides from the super strength and speed, I have heat vision, x-ray vision, and bulletproof. Do I scare you?"  
  
"Nope. You make me feel safe, and that's what I want."  
  
"Excited for graduation tomorrow?"  
  
"Definitely. The senior dance too. Now I've got myself a date."  
  
"I love you Lana."  
  
"I love you too Clark." With that, Clark wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.  
  
***Author's Note: Please review!!! Thanks. Reviews are greatly appreciated. =) 


End file.
